Project:Chat/Logs/26 August 2017
02:05 latency 02:05 eh 02:05 message didn't go through again 02:06 ozun creashed 02:06 crashed* 02:07 ok 02:15 <101cooler> Hi 02:15 <101cooler> I'm on mobile now 02:15 Okie 02:16 k 02:20 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 02:22 hi ozun 02:33 The weekend is coming up so I should be more active over that time :P 02:33 k 02:57 <101cooler> Rip chat 02:58 <101cooler> chat health:(nuke) 02:58 <101cooler> (nuke) 02:58 <101cooler> there 03:06 <101cooler> Hello? 03:11 so ded 03:13 hi 03:15 Internet down 03:16 On mobile since it doesn't need wifi 03:16 Cant get to my laptop until I think they said Sunday night 03:16 ok 03:17 So if there ARE any more nominations, I can't put them in until then 03:17 ok 03:17 kinda sucks since this is my free time between school weeks and I can't even... do stuff 03:17 ... 03:17 But yeah. 03:18 So I won't be in chat often either. 03:18 ok 03:18 "ok" 03:18 usually i'm not around when you're here anyway 03:18 Well then 03:18 Ah 03:19 But yeah, well then, since it's dead anyway and I hate mobile, imma just go again then 03:19 So you can tell people if they've been wondering "Where's Zathsu?" Since I usually show up once or twice daily 03:20 ok then 03:20 bye 03:21 <101cooler> Hmmm 03:21 <101cooler> When Taco and TTW are afi 03:21 <101cooler> afk 03:21 <101cooler> (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) (nuke) 03:22 actually i'm not. 03:22 also you just missed zathsu 03:29 hey TEM 03:29 oh too l8 03:31 hai 03:32 <101cooler> Oh,shizz 03:32 <101cooler> NOPE 03:32 ? 03:34 <101cooler> Idk 03:34 <101cooler> i don't want kickzzz 03:34 whts happening 03:34 <101cooler> Idk 03:35 oh hey teamz 03:35 chat's empty 03:35 did i miss anything/anyone 03:35 zathsu was here 03:35 gmjoisrefngjk 03:35 ok 03:35 Zathsu: But yeah, well then, since it's dead anyway and I hate mobile, imma just go again then 03:35 So you can tell people if they've been wondering "Where's Zathsu?" Since I usually show up once or twice daily 03:36 yeh, her wifi is ded for the weekend 03:36 so she cant rly use her laptop 03:36 <101cooler> *megalovania fades in* 03:36 <101cooler> *megalovania intensifies* 03:37 <101cooler> BAN BAN DA DA DEN DA BEN 03:37 <101cooler> idk 03:38 <101cooler> chat a megalovania video plz 03:38 did ursuul come in at one point 03:38 idk 03:38 came in for 1 second 03:38 fixed ozun 03:38 left 03:38 oh ye thats when i yelled at him to fix ozun lol 03:39 ...... 03:39 WHAT MEGOLOVAINIA 03:39 WHICH ONE 03:40 im fairly sure 4/5 of the time ozun is fixed caus im yelling at ursuul (grin) 03:40 <101cooler> *megalovania fades in* 03:41 WHICH MEGALOVAINIA THOUGH 03:41 WHICH VERSION 03:41 THERE ARE LIKE 4 ORIGINAL ONES 03:41 OR 3 03:41 <101cooler> the intensifing version 03:42 <101cooler> *puts headphones on everybody and turns volume to %1000* 03:43 <101cooler> Chara:well, imma go kill people by song 03:43 <101cooler> THAT WAS CHARA 03:43 <101cooler> NOT ME 03:43 <101cooler> lel 03:43 *headphones phase through vortex* 03:43 That worked 03:43 u didnt plug dem tho 03:43 *puts headphones down* 03:44 HEE 03:44 HO 03:44 HA 03:44 <101cooler> Chara:well, GET REKT M8S *a massive speaker at %10000000000 volume turns on and megalovania plays* 03:45 Yeah that wouldn't work 03:45 u didnt plug it (grin) 03:45 *runz away* 03:45 The speaker can't do that 03:45 It would explode or something 03:45 we should have an emote for every user 03:45 <101cooler> Chara:*plugs it* THIS ONE CAN 03:45 <101cooler> BAN BA DADA 03:45 Um 03:45 god no tidal lol 03:45 <101cooler> plz 03:45 <101cooler> wai 03:45 *flies over to it, possesses it, breaks it* 03:45 Done 03:46 <101cooler> (fallenoverlord) 03:46 <101cooler> Already got one 03:46 saem 03:46 hoi chap 03:46 <101cooler> guys lets da undertale rp 03:46 *barf* 03:46 EW NO 03:46 <101cooler> Boss your chara 03:47 HELL NO 03:47 i mean we have (teamerzd) , (slavery) , (fallenoverlord) and (fallenbooster) 03:47 wait 03:47 ye but the 2 last ones r actual diep.io content 03:47 and the first 2 ones r basically DW memez 03:47 why are the 2 fallen bosses different sizes 03:47 cause technically they are too in the game 03:47 <101cooler> Has since gone to far? 03:47 <101cooler> sience 03:47 also AC wants an "Ozun is a bquality/b bot" emote 03:48 <101cooler> FUDGE YOU AUTOCORRECT 03:48 Undertale and emotes are not science 03:48 lmao rly 03:48 ye 03:48 <101cooler> we need a "Hate autocorrect" emote 03:48 for you and BOSS only 03:49 OH GOD 03:49 03:49 ye i already saw that 03:50 Autocorrect: hello I'm probs going to screw everything up 100000 times over and also maybe make the teamerzing start lol 03:50 <101cooler> *calls Chara to kill auto correct 03:50 Yay 03:51 <101cooler> Chara:FUDGE YOU AUTOCORRECT 03:51 <101cooler> IMMA KILL U 03:51 Yoy 03:51 <101cooler> *swish swipe* 03:51 <101cooler> Chara:wat the? 03:51 <101cooler> were did he go 03:52 <101cooler> Wait,the teamerering? 03:52 Well 03:52 <101cooler> Oh. God. No. 03:52 It's kinda 03:52 Um 03:53 <101cooler> run 03:53 huh 03:53 Usually happens when zathsu and teamz are in Chat together 03:53 <101cooler> DAN NA DAN NANANNANANAN 03:53 Doesn't happen much anymore 03:53 ye well she doesnt have wifi for the weekend so 03:53 <101cooler> well zathsu internet is broke so YAY ZATHSU'S INTERNEZZZZZ 03:54 <101cooler> gg autocorrect you screwed up 03:54 'INTERNEZZZZZ' 03:57 Fandom Staff are working overtime 03:57 if anyone sees any issues with UserTags please feel free to message me so that I may fix it 03:57 ok 03:57 hi underslime 03:57 I thought I had 72 hours to fix all the CSS but Fandom Staff just randomly reviewed my changes at Midnight on Friday 03:57 freaking latenight workers 03:57 eh 03:58 <101cooler> New dW word 03:58 ? 03:58 <101cooler> for when someone internet is broke 03:58 <101cooler> xD 03:58 what 03:58 Internet broke 03:58 lol @ Underslime XD 04:00 ��roke 04:00 yay 04:00 <101cooler> ZATHSU'S Internet is broke so we are safe from,*shivers* 04:00 <101cooler> i can't say anything 04:01 <101cooler> imma go...back to....um....watching youtube 04:02 K 04:03 <101cooler> Puppymonkeybaby 04:04 ohi ursuul 04:05 check slack 04:05 hi 04:05 hi Temz 04:05 hi 04:05 please ignore what the User Tags say 04:05 they will be wrong until I change everyone’s rights 04:05 <101cooler> *zathsu suddenly joins* Me:NOPE 04:06 Rp? 04:06 <101cooler> eh sure 04:06 <101cooler> I CALL SANS 04:06 cuz ur definitely not a code admin Temz lol 04:06 pfffft. 04:06 NOT UNDERTALE RP 04:07 dont see what you're talking about 04:07 <101cooler> Aw fudge 04:07 (grin) 04:07 :p 04:08 I know some coding, just not sophisticated stuff... 04:08 Hiya everyone 04:08 urshuul 04:08 slack 04:08 n0w 04:09 hi 04:09 hey Diepmon 04:09 o 04:10 I’m in slak 04:10 slak 04:10 hey, I say that >:/ 04:10 Y U STEAL MAH NICK 4 SLACK 04:11 FIGHT ME 04:11 *nope* *POOF* 04:11 *jk* 04:11 uhhhhh 04:11 WHa 04:11 I’ve had dad nick 4evar 04:12 me 2 04:12 u steal from mua 04:12 u thief 04:12 (grin) 04:12 u steal from meh 04:12 (grin) 04:12 no u 04:12 no u 04:12 no u 04:12 giant NO YOU 04:12 rip 04:12 >:/ 04:12 guess it’s me den 04:12 (even doe I founded the slack lol) 04:12 eh 04:12 <101cooler> Izumi is watching us 04:13 <101cooler> FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF AUTOCORRECT!!!!!!!!!!! 04:14 who’s the edit farmer’s main account 04:14 DuckAnon’s main 04:14 waz his name 04:14 I forget 04:14 I need to check Edit Farm Tag 04:14 el armadillo 04:14 o thx 04:14 ok iz working 04:15 I just took our 37,000 byte UserTags config 04:15 & brought it down to 16,000 bytes 04:15 yay? 04:15 nice 04:15 it means stuff may potentially load a lil faster 04:15 not much but a lil 04:15 yey 04:15 btw... 04:15 (crasher) 04:16 still squishy 04:16 o 04:16 what dimensions should I use 04:16 1/4 of the original image size 04:16 otay 04:16 oh and 04:16 (fallen booster) 04:16 do the same for that 04:16 to make it fit with the other boss emotes 04:17 (guardian) (summoner) (defender) (fallenoverlord) (fallenbooster) 04:17 FB is tiny 04:18 Gravi the Crasher is already /4 04:18 1/4* 04:18 hm 04:18 it was .25 pixels off 04:18 hm 04:18 (crasher) 04:18 but why is it squished still :l 04:19 04:19 are you sure this is exactly proportional? 04:19 it looks it but idk 04:19 on here it isn't 04:19 looks equilateral to me 04:19 I mean the file itself 04:19 on the image page it is 04:20 try to aim for a perfect square image then 04:20 ehm 04:20 wel 04:20 (smallcrasher) 04:20 ehm ok 04:21 ok, good luck, I will look at Fallen Booster 04:21 k 04:21 ye fallen booster is too smol 04:21 tiny compared to others 04:21 wait 04:21 (booster) (fallenbooster) 04:21 nvm 04:21 meanwhile 04:21 (overlord) (fallenoverlord) 04:22 see the difference? 04:22 difference ish too big. 04:22 like, yes there IS a difference normally from fallen overlord to fallen booster 04:22 but not thatmuch 04:23 eh gonna make a boss 04:23 "the overload" 04:23 well lads 04:23 we have a problem then 04:23 ? 04:23 this is fallen booster css: 04:23 width: 117px; 04:23 height: 82px; 04:23 (crasher) 04:23 this is fallen overlord css: 04:23 width: 87px; 04:23 height: 87px; 04:23 (crasher) (smallcrasher) 04:23 the fallen overlord, as an image, is actually smaller than the fallen booster 04:23 close enough :P 04:24 it just has white space or somethin’ idk 04:24 eh 04:24 <101cooler> Wait wat 04:24 <101cooler> (fallenoverlord) (fallenbooster) 04:24 yeah 04:24 <101cooler> no they are not 04:24 the CSS reports them as such 04:25 <101cooler> Overlord is bigger 04:25 transparency m8 04:25 hm 04:25 can you make them appear the same size? 04:25 <101cooler> Wat is logic 04:25 I could probably make Booster bigger 04:25 yeahj 04:25 but it would be a lot of trial & error 04:25 can we shrink all the otehrs 04:25 to get it right 04:25 others* 04:25 (defender) 04:25 (fallenbooster) 04:25 (fallenoverlord) 04:25 gotta make booster bigger 04:26 kk 04:26 I just doubled the Fallen Overlord size in CSS 04:26 refresh 04:26 ...overlord? 04:26 uhhhh 04:26 I meant Booster lol 04:27 0 difference 04:27 my b 04:27 (fallenbooster) 04:27 gotta clear cache 04:27 nothing different yet for me 04:27 (fallenoverlord) 04:27 i did 04:27 ctrl f5 04:28 (crasher) 04:28 nope 04:28 There we go, I fixed crasher 04:28 rly 04:28 ye 04:28 aight lemme crack out the Opera Browser 04:28 it's not squished 04:28 (crasher) 04:28 (smallcrasher) 04:28 (fallenbooster) 04:28 0 difference 04:28 wait 04:28 SONE OF A BITCH 04:28 I figured it out 04:28 nope 04:28 brb 04:29 fixing it 04:29 ? 04:29 0_o 04:29 also, you did not fix (crasher) 04:29 still squished 04:29 could you refresh? 04:29 (fallenbooster) 04:30 OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD 04:30 u ok ursuul 04:30 nope 04:31 (guardian) 04:31 (fallenbooster) 04:31 (smallcrasher) (smallcrasher) (guardian) 04:31 Bored 04:31 mhm 04:31 (crasher) 04:31 squished 04:31 not to me 04:31 to me it is 04:32 refresh. 04:32 i just did 04:32 ctrl f5 04:32 leave chat and join again x-x 04:32 iz just f5 for me 04:32 jokes on u 04:32 is it fixed 04:32 or naw 04:32 Bored 04:32 (fallenbooster) 04:32 YAY IT ISS 04:33 cool 04:33 it is not? 04:33 (fallenbooster) (overlord) 04:33 upps 04:33 still smol to me 04:33 (fallenbooster) (fallenoverlord) 04:33 It's fixed to me 04:33 .-. 04:33 smol 04:33 small but they arent the same size in game.. 04:34 ah there we go 04:34 Temz refresh 04:34 close chat, go to a random page, append ?action=purge to the end of the page 04:34 then refresh a million times 04:34 uh 04:34 then rejoin chat 04:34 cant i just press f5 04:34 ._. 04:34 press five after for added effect 04:34 Chat.css is notoriously laggy 04:35 uh. 04:35 sometimes it delays. 04:35 im just gonna wait cos like 04:35 fallen booster aint rly a concern 04:35 but yeah I figured out what the problem was 04:35 (bigcrasher) 04:35 Squish 04:35 someone, & I won’t name names, put the Fallen Booster resizing CSS twice 04:35 still squished 04:35 the one at the bottom had the squished size 04:35 & overrode the top one with the correct size 04:35 removed the one at the bottom & the top one worked 04:36 k 04:36 (fallenbooster) 04:36 still small to me 04:36 it will update eventually 04:36 ^ 04:36 you have to force your computer to request the latest CSS 04:37 also another thing I found out while looking in inspect element 04:37 Chat.css doesn’t work like other CSS files 04:37 it is instead imported, as in @import, into Chat via external software 04:37 which is slow af 04:37 (triangle) 04:37 & explains why it takes so long to update 04:37 (square) 04:37 (triangle) (square) 04:38 (pentagon) 04:38 (crasher) (smallcrasher) 04:38 (alpha pentagon) 04:38 are you happeh 04:38 ye 04:38 :) 04:38 also everything is to scale in chat now 04:39 realism FTW 04:39 (smallcrasher) (smallcrasher) (guardian) 04:39 ... 04:39 ahh it's attacking 04:39 kill it 04:39 (fallenoverlord) 04:39 yknow what I want for Sandbox 04:39 *overlord attacks guardian* 04:39 (smallcrasher) (smallcrasher) (smallcrasher) (smallcrasher) (guardian) 04:39 wat you want 04:39 to be able to control Bosses 04:40 ye 04:40 lmao 04:40 that would be amazing 04:40 uhhh 04:40 ye 04:40 i would rule as defender 04:40 BOSS FIGHTS 04:40 plus 04:40 In sandbox 04:40 ahh that’d be epic 04:40 it would be super easy for zeach to code dat 04:40 it's an auto trapper x3 04:40 Bored 04:40 it'd work just like taking controls of a dominator 04:40 except with bosses 04:40 I want to be able to change arena size, summon dominators, bring back old mothership, and also be on yellow team 04:41 dats too much 04:41 lmoa 04:41 x_x 04:41 <101cooler> Rp? 04:41 lmoa 04:41 with teamz 04:41 beb 04:41 brb* 04:41 beb 04:41 lmoa beb 04:41 lmoa. 04:41 lmoa beb lmap 04:41 ? 04:41 Rp? 04:41 no 04:41 dont make this a new trend 04:42 you know one thing that actually bugs me 04:42 it’s that I can’t change the actual text in the Trending Discussions module on the main page 04:42 I hate the word Trending 04:42 <101cooler> Da fuq my chat reloaded and I didn't do it 04:42 <101cooler> INTERNEZZZZ 04:42 t 04:42 t 04:42 t for t 04:42 t t t 04:42 t 04:42 <101cooler> a 04:42 <101cooler> p 04:43 p 04:43 l 04:43 e 04:43 <101cooler> tapple? 04:43 lol 04:43 <101cooler> xD 04:43 ey grav 04:43 <101cooler> d 04:43 <101cooler> dddd 04:43 <101cooler> d 04:43 <101cooler> d 04:43 <101cooler> d 04:43 <101cooler> a 04:43 i 04:43 e 04:43 p 04:43 ey gra 04:43 ey gr 04:43 ye 04:43 ey g 04:43 ey 04:44 e 04:44 . 04:44 <101cooler> daiep? 04:44 <101cooler> wat 04:44 oh no not this again 04:44 hueheuhhuehuheh 04:44 oh no not this agai 04:44 oh no not this aga 04:44 oh no not this ag 04:44 oh no not this ag 04:44 oh no not this a 04:44 oh no not this 04:44 <101cooler> wat 04:44 oh no not this 04:44 oh no not th 04:44 derp 04:44 lmao 04:44 I failed 04:44 I faile 04:44 I fail 04:44 I fai 04:44 I fa 04:44 I f 04:44 I f 04:44 I 04:44 . 04:44 sdjadghskajha 04:44 heuhuehejhueheuheuh 04:44 heuhuehejhueheuheu 04:44 heuhuehejhueheuh 04:44 dshdgkasdgaskd 04:44 <101cooler> H2 OH no 04:44 *dies* 04:45 *murdles cooler* 04:45 <101cooler> bad pun? 04:45 H2 OH n 04:45 H2 OH 04:45 H2 O 04:45 H2 04:45 H2 04:45 H 04:45 1 04:45 . 04:45 , 04:45 HA 04:45 H 04:45 . 04:45 wait waht 04:45 wait wah 04:45 <101cooler> c 04:45 <101cooler> a 04:45 wait wa 04:45 wait w 04:45 <101cooler> n 04:45 wait 04:45 wait 04:45 <101cooler> y 04:45 wai 04:45 <101cooler> o 04:45 wa 04:45 w 04:45 . 04:45 <101cooler> u 04:45 <101cooler> c 04:45 GOD DAMN YOU 04:45 <101cooler> o 04:45 <101cooler> p 04:45 <101cooler> y 04:45 GOD DAMN YO 04:45 <101cooler> t 04:45 <101cooler> h 04:45 GOD DAMN Y 04:45 <101cooler> i 04:45 GOD DAMN 04:46 <101cooler> s 04:46 GOD DAM 04:46 GOD DA 04:46 back 04:46 GOD D 04:46 GOD 04:46 GOD 04:46 GO 04:46 G 04:46 . 04:46 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:46 what did i just come back to 04:46 idk 04:46 heheheheheheehh 04:46 id 04:46 i 04:46 . 04:46 me rekking 04:46 . 04:46 fuququqwr 04:46 AHHHAHHAHAHHAHA 04:46 04:46 <101cooler> I have no clue 04:46 (skimmer) 04:46 ahhhhh 04:46 Oh no 04:46 <101cooler> Gfsgfnhmjh,fihmhjnfhgnhmjhmghmfjghhnhgmj 04:46 skimmer emote is missing 04:46 ALERT 04:46 <101cooler> wat 04:46 ALERT 04:46 (skimmer) 04:46 AHHH 04:46 <101cooler> EMOTE ALERT 04:46 NO SKIMMER 04:46 <101cooler> (alert) 04:46 *runs around aimlessly in circles) 04:46 <101cooler> (nuke) 04:47 <101cooler> PANIC PANIC PANIC 04:47 oh gtg 04:47 *POOF* *bye teamerz* 04:47 bye grav 04:47 o bai 04:47 RP? 04:50 brb 04:53 <101cooler> RP 04:54 Rp 05:03 <101cooler> He 05:03 <101cooler> llo? 05:03 hi 05:03 making a boss 05:10 Rp??? 05:10 nah 05:11 Gtg bye 05:11 bye 05:22 ded 05:22 :DDDDDDDDDDDDDdd 05:22 asdfadfas 05:22 dfa 05:22 adf 05:22 asd 05:22 fa 05:22 sdf 05:22 as 05:22 fa 05:22 sdf 05:22 hi 05:22 hi tidal 05:23 hi chop 05:27 hi temz 05:28 did u updoot ur game yet 05:31 yas i got the sludge suit cosmetic 05:32 ok 05:33 Pentagon 05:44 Hey 05:44 Wait 05:44 I mean 05:44 Yo 05:44 ? 05:44 yo 05:44 hi 05:45 Hi 05:45 Chat logs are cool 05:46 ill be proud of ozun once she can be in the chat more than me 05:46 >:3 05:46 Shh she's listening 05:46 you mean 05:46 shhhhe's listening 05:46 (teamerzd) 05:46 I was going to do that 05:46 Anyways.... 05:46 (teamerzd) 05:46 hueheueheuhe 05:47 double teamerzd 05:47 so hows life for everyone 05:48 Well 05:48 Same 05:48 as usual 05:48 o nice 05:49 i'm making my second EToD son of panzer 05:49 Cool 05:49 do you know what i call the son of a panzer? 05:49 w0t 05:49 soap. 05:49 ... 05:49 not wrong 05:49 Ok 05:50 SOAP 05:50 "S"on "O"f "A" "P"anzer 05:50 i get it] 05:50 heueheuhehueuheheu 05:50 You soap 05:50 that was bad 05:50 but worth it 05:53 Guess what I call my Abstract Numerical Thermometer 05:53 ANT 05:53 Close 05:53 Open 05:53 :3 05:54 Give up? 05:54 idk 05:54 ye sure 05:54 give down 05:54 ofc 05:55 I call it my Abstract Numerical Thermometer 05:55 Ta-da 05:55 well 05:55 do you know what i call my iron sword? 05:55 ofc not 05:55 irony. 05:55 Ah 05:55 good one aint it 05:55 :3 05:55 Guess so 05:56 Puns everywhere 05:56 yep 05:56 The PPAP song! 05:56 Pun Punapple Apple Pun 05:57 Now onto more puns 05:57 Hm... 05:58 Eyelinar4muheyis 05:58 Ground Game 05:58 Solo 05:58 The Earthquake 05:58 "solo" 05:58 idk what i'm doing 05:58 rofl 05:58 10/10 05:58 Idk what you're doing too 05:58 i do know what you're doing too 05:59 Hey TBOO 05:59 hi 05:59 hey Y 05:59 probably ursuuling 05:59 Maybe 05:59 probably 05:59 Let's wait and see 06:02 lets weight and sea 06:02 I knew it 06:02 i new hit 06:02 hi new hit* 06:03 We should make a self-Teamerzd emote 06:03 lmao 06:03 heh 06:13 The Banach-Tarski paradox is cool 06:13 many paradoxes are interesting :p 06:15 the what paradox 06:17 ish been a good time talking to you guyz 06:19 @Tidal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s86-Z-CbaHA 06:19 You going Temz? 06:20 nu 06:20 im just sayin 06:21 oh that 06:21 it's fooled a lot of people 06:22 If we did have one of those spheres that would be cool 06:24 Concept:The ICBM 06:24 just finished it 06:25 Cool 06:27 hi tung. 06:27 Hey there 06:27 Hey I just realised 06:27 I have a fitting diep name for what happened recently 06:28 Thread:138090 06:28 Hey again 06:28 hi 06:28 hi 06:28 god y tung 06:28 can we do conceptions now 06:28 lmao 06:28 @Skye what 06:29 Eclipse 06:29 @Tung yes 06:29 yay 06:29 i already made a few 06:29 There was an eclipse in the U.S 06:29 ok 06:29 On Aug 21 06:29 cool 06:29 i saw a lunar eclipse once 06:30 this august or july 06:30 eh 06:30 now w0t 06:30 i have absolutely no idea 06:31 u make conceptions 06:31 hi urz 06:31 urs* 06:32 hi 06:33 (fallenbooster) 06:33 oh good' 06:33 it's big now 06:33 (lenny) 06:33 ................ 06:33 lmao 06:33 ok i set myself up for that. 06:33 you did 06:33 rip Tidal 06:33 (rip) 06:33 rip by lennymerz 06:34 wasn't it perverteamz 06:34 or Faptain Teamerz 06:34 aka my discord name 06:34 ...... 06:34 I’m finally done 06:34 yay 06:34 grats 06:34 http://diepio.wikia.com/w/Template:Groups 06:34 the first row 06:34 (skimmer) 06:34 still no love 06:34 second row ain’t done but at least I got the first one done 06:34 cool 06:34 "code admin: rollback" 06:34 wait whot 06:35 Rollbacks will be the dudes who can access MediaWiki 06:35 wh- 06:35 wasnt it gonna be content mod 06:35 Fandom Staff wanted to make Content mods the ones who are near-admins 06:35 cuz it’s easier for them 06:35 k 06:35 ook 06:35 wait y is it easier 06:35 dont they have like 06:35 unlimited power 06:35 Unlimited power yes, unlimited manpower & time no 06:35 lol 06:35 so many staff wow 06:35 hm true 06:36 then they should get unlimited womanpower 06:36 It’s easier because Content Mods already have like, half of the rights Admins have anyway 06:36 so they only gotta do a lil more 06:36 whereas code admins only need MediaWiki, so they can just slap it on Rollbacks 06:36 ez 06:36 lay-z 06:36 wait 06:37 so whot do admins become 06:37 nothing, the reason we have to do it this way is because Fandom Staff are not permitted to change the Admin group basically at all 06:37 so Admin as a group becomes Bureaucrat-only 06:37 wait wat 06:37 they, become admins 06:37 y r they not allowed 06:37 ? 06:37 They aren’t allowed because...well there’s several reasons 06:38 short version or long version? 06:38 either 06:38 dotn mind 06:38 dont* 06:38 Long den 06:38 Basically, Administrators are regarded by Fandom Staff as the “leaders” of a given Wiki 06:38 Bureaucrat is like an extra 06:39 k 06:39 ye..? 06:39 Admins can do just about anything, so they can request extensions, all sorts of Stuff from Staff on their authority alone, & if Fandom Staff want something from this Wiki, they come to Admins first because they’re leaders 06:39 ok 06:39 that’s important because if they had parts of their rights taken away, they’d be crippled & wouldn’t be as important, they’d have no where to go to 06:39 as a point of contact 06:39 Fandom Staff would have no where to go* 06:39 that’s one reason 06:39 oh dat makes sense 06:39 mhm 06:40 Another reason is because they’re bosses tell them to lol 06:40 ... 06:41 & that’s because there’s a lot of places, lists, pages where normal users can find wiki-leaders by default 06:41 & they all point toward Admins 06:41 06:41 06:41 et cetera 06:41 if Admins weren’t the /actual/ leaders of a wiki 06:41 then that would generate a boatload of confusion 06:41 ok 06:42 so their bosses forbid messing with the admin group or basically making them into underlings 06:42 wait so dat means im one of teh leaderz? 06:42 :0 06:42 for the present 06:42 at least as far as the outside network is concerned 06:42 o rip 06:42 For example, if FANDOM wanted to make this Wiki a test Wiki 06:42 cos if anyone comes up to me to ask stuff im ded 06:42 & you were randomly the last active admin 06:43 when they came 06:43 they’d basically give you full authority over the decision 06:43 oshit if that had to happen i'd doom us all 06:43 however that’s just an example 06:43 lol 06:43 liek really badly 06:43 oshet indeed 06:43 but it’s an unrealistic example tho 06:43 BUT WHOT IF U PREDICTED LE FUTURE AND IT HAPPENS 06:43 Naw, because with Test Wikis they almost always go to any Councilors that are active first 06:44 it’s easier for Fandom, because we’re already in contact with them almost every day 06:44 now if we had no councilors on this wiki..... 06:44 then that might actually happen lol 06:44 ye, dont let that happen 06:44 there's banana 06:44 & potentially Zathsu 06:44 she got accepted, is just deciding whether or not to sign the NDA 06:44 k 06:45 there’s also Midas, but he isn’t an admin 06:45 ....yet ;) 06:45 midas 06:45 wh0 06:45 Midas 06:45 the count 06:45 shoulda just called him count of howard 06:45 ye 06:45 we all call him Midas 06:45 das his nickname 06:46 cuz Count of Howard is 2 long 2 type 06:46 pff 06:46 I'd call him the count if i ever see him 06:46 i can type cunt of howard at any time 06:46 count* 06:46 damnit 06:46 Call him Ze Count 06:46 "cunt of howard" 06:46 rip typing 06:46 lmao 06:46 lmao 06:46 lmoa* 06:46 damned teamerz logic 06:46 lmap* 06:46 he’s a Smasher player �� 06:46 Spike normally 06:47 Code God 06:47 I’m like, code jesus 06:47 ye i heard u praise him 06:47 he’s god 06:47 wait does that mean ur his child 06:47 cos taht screepi 06:47 Bana is code Holy Spirit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 06:47 ye 06:47 oh god 06:47 creepo 06:47 what's code judas 06:47 mmmmmmm 06:47 who's* 06:48 as-in, someone who is absolute shit at code who ended up betraying Jesus? 06:48 SFU Kappa 06:48 ... 06:48 how about someone who is just absolute shit at code 06:48 thats me :D 06:48 norly 06:48 no not rly 06:48 (grin) 06:49 so we can all agree on SFU being a bag of s**t right 06:49 naw 06:49 he’s not a bag of shit, he just needs to grow up 06:49 get a hobby 06:49 oh k then 06:49 hope he changes 06:49 same 06:49 He just keeps making blogs about us lol 06:49 shouldnt we b honored then 06:49 Oh hey Ursuul 06:50 lmao 06:50 & when he screwed up the code, Bana fixed it but he didn’t understand what Bana did so SFU reverted the fix lol 06:50 literally making shit worse 06:50 out of ignorance 06:50 like everything 06:50 hey Skye 06:50 dammit sfu 06:50 you had 1 job 06:51 at least he saved a kitten once 06:51 which was niec 06:51 nice* 06:51 Ye 06:51 k 06:51 makes me hopeful 06:51 now 06:51 What 06:51 you know maybe if I hadn’t of banned him, he’d be too busy shitposting on the Wiki to save the kitten Kappa 06:51 who's the most intolerable user that is not banned 06:51 don't say it out loud 06:52 my block inadvertently saved the kitten 06:52 lmao 06:52 k 06:52 thats possibly true tbh 06:52 Cool 06:52 most intolerable user that is not banned? 06:52 ursuul (grin) 06:52 Now he has more time to save kittens 06:52 ^ 06:52 bingo 06:52 ^ 06:52 & to build birdhouses too :) 06:52 mhm 06:52 s with saws in them 06:52 Birdhouse strikes again 06:53 wow 06:53 rip birdz 06:53 rip birb 06:53 Skye you seem bored lad 06:53 They'll just perch on the top 06:53 Uh 06:53 I am half asleep 06:53 ursuul u seem bored uncle 06:53 don’t mind me I don’t know what I’m sayin’ 06:54 bored too 06:54 *wind whistles* 06:54 I was playing Splix.io with CCChat Mods & Vanguards & councilors earlier today 06:54 and? 06:54 Cool 06:54 we got like 130,000 or something 06:54 *hay bale passes by* 06:54 Ooh 06:54 *tumbleweed tumbles by* 06:55 put er up pahdner 06:55 *pulls out handgun* 06:55 *dies of shock* 06:55 *pulls out footgun* 06:55 this town ain’t big enouf for da both o us 06:55 indeed 06:55 Staredown ensues 06:56 *Ursuul lists drunking around & accidentally shoots the saloon doors* 06:56 drunkenly* 06:56 yknow 06:56 *drops out of the saloon doors after being hedshotted* 06:56 anyone 06:56 wanna 06:56 diep 06:56 ME 06:56 ME 06:56 mayb. 06:56 domination team 06:56 boosters 06:56 oo 06:56 all boosters 06:56 kick ass 06:56 war hounds 06:56 yes 06:56 someone lenk 06:56 just like last time 06:56 >:3 06:57 no plz 06:57 i can't booster 06:57 I can 06:57 booster team is fun 06:57 Ye 06:57 ram right? 06:57 you should try it out 06:57 ram 06:57 *WHOOSH* 06:57 i can never use bosster right 06:57 someone get lenk 06:57 booster* 06:57 ye im gettin lenk 06:57 diep.io/#86FCA87EBB303D0D10E6EC 06:57 den this is optimal time to learn my lad 06:57 yay 06:57 i mean 06:57 blu tem 06:57 my PC 06:57 no, laptop 06:57 oshiet 06:57 arena closed 06:57 gg 06:57 same 06:57 mouse and arrow keys can't move 06:57 I’m blue 06:58 arena still open 06:58 wot 06:58 arena is closing for me 06:58 oshiet 06:58 ded. 06:58 it's sandbox 4 me 06:58 wot 06:58 can we 2 teams instead 06:58 Wait 06:58 What happened 06:58 k ursuul get le lenk or somethin 06:58 Yes 06:58 2 temz 06:58 imma stey in domination on mi side 06:59 tho its like 3 am so i wont b able to play for shit 06:59 I’m playing as Ursuul 06:59 ursuul 06:59 lenk 06:59 i'll get 2 teamz link 06:59 plos 06:59 ok 06:59 no domi 06:59 so 06:59 OK Domi 1st 06:59 Domination 06:59 diep.io/#D2024A4EBB30E384449F 06:59 k 06:59 red 06:59 ish almost finished tho 06:59 um 06:59 bad server 06:59 I'm Eclipse 07:00 f0k 07:00 miami 07:00 *lag intensifies* 07:00 My IGN is "An unnamed tank" 07:01 i see Faptain 07:01 I'm the NE Des Dom 07:06 2 teams after this 07:07 dat wos fun 07:07 now 2 teams 07:07 blu 07:07 Ye 07:07 o 07:07 u get link 07:07 i wouldn mind stayin in domi 07:07 Uh 07:07 ok 2 temz 07:07 I guess 07:07 What we playing now 07:07 okei 07:07 Ok 07:07 Confused 07:07 im still gonna b booster 07:07 but prob not rammer 07:07 Me too 07:08 I be Octo (duh) 07:08 I’ll booster too 07:08 I'll be 0/6/6/0/7/7/7/0 07:08 ... 07:08 lenk 07:08 Booster 07:08 lenk 07:08 Me? 07:08 lenk 07:08 i positively suck at booster 07:08 Tonn lenk 07:08 toon lenk 07:08 Puffyy* 07:08 Tyrannosaurus Lenk 07:08 diep.io/#D2025958BB30C7A5B10B 07:09 may or may not lag like hell 07:09 Ok 07:09 yeh lag 07:09 120 ms 07:09 we're winning 07:09 eh ill try to make dis work 07:09 urs would want a losing server 07:09 Ye 07:11 There's a Battleship and Annihilator at Nest 07:12 killed a hybrid 07:14 i saw faptain teamerz 07:15 saw ursuul 07:16 K 07:18 mi god 07:18 takes a spike, penta, assassin and annihilator to kill a tier 2 tank 07:18 O.O 07:20 YEEE 07:20 killed a destroyer 07:20 level 45 07:23 damn 07:23 k das it 07:23 no more boosting 07:23 im don 07:23 auto gunner go 07:23 lol 07:23 lel 07:23 just saw teamz get 1-shotted 07:23 BTW I'm "An unnamed tank" 07:26 protectors 07:26 rip 07:27 removed 75% of the hp of fallen booster 07:27 whot tank should i be 07:28 auto gunner 07:28 anythin else 07:29 k 07:34 DZ got me. 07:34 Auto 5 go. 07:37 Overlord for me 07:39 NOOOO 07:39 We're winning 07:40 fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff 07:40 hi 07:40 Died to ram flank 07:40 who became booster 07:40 Hey Aysha 07:41 Hi 07:41 hi aysha 07:41 hi radium 07:41 Hi 07:41 teamz 07:41 hi 07:41 Hey Radium 07:41 Hello 07:43 Soooo... 07:43 predator it is 07:44 hi 07:44 hi 07:46 octo team 07:46 lads 07:46 diep.io/#D2025958BB30C7A5B10B 07:46 octo team 07:46 spam ftw 07:46 FFFFFFF 07:46 NOW YOU SAY OCTO TEAM 07:46 I was going suto 5 07:47 lol 07:47 Octo spam now lad lol 07:49 Yay 07:50 lmao 07:50 so much for octo spam 07:50 ikr 07:50 idc imma octo spam again 07:50 im going for penta 07:50 ok I Penta w/u then 07:50 got enough of those destroyers 07:51 GAAH 07:51 auto 5 go! 07:51 Killed at the same time 07:51 Feel the wrath of the auto turrets! 07:51 Ok Factory 07:52 Hey is 5 points in Max Health or Body Damage better 07:53 Hi again 07:53 just saw diep.io wikian get 1 shotted again 07:53 Jesus Christ bloody mother of god and all that is holy 07:53 hey 07:53 http://ncase.me/simulating/model/?remote=-KsPd5l7F6EfI-ALwyVk 07:53 Nice one Temz 07:53 tanks :3 07:53 hi 07:53 i know i despise emojis 07:53 but that sim is actually great 07:53 talking about the simulation 07:53 also to answer your question 07:53 max health is better 07:53 not you skye 07:53 its a sim of elements reacting 07:54 I just found out you literally can't chat ANYWHERE without google chrome 07:54 fucking fuck you safari ������������ 07:54 I'm still mobile'd, now I'll say my original thing I was gonna say by way of entrance lol 07:55 hello, I've arrived. It's me, depressed late night Aysha at your service 07:55 MORNIN ursuul 07:56 hi aysha. 07:56 we doing diep.io 2temz 07:56 IceTudor, how did you know I love Nicky Case's stuff? Are we TWINS? Both like jack and Nicky???! 07:57 um ok 07:57 maybe i should go actually sleep then 07:57 somebosy do this math for me: 07:57 Yes? 07:57 shet 07:57 What math 07:57 1-shotted 07:58 its now 1:57 AM 07:58 Ok 07:58 hold your horses m8 I'm thinking 07:58 Go Penta 07:58 no 07:58 Spread 07:59 its 1:57 am on Saturday, and I'll be free from this slow burning hellish toture at 9 PM tomorrow 07:59 Ok 07:59 So 07:59 how many hours is that 08:00 hmmm 08:00 how do we know you're not aysha's little sister that needs help with math 08:00 guys 08:00 Uhhhh...? 08:00 can you search this in google for me? 08:01 Wait 08:01 "why is my bbq" 08:01 i wanna see if it autocompletes it like i want it too 08:01 bbecause I've proven multiple ways that I have no siblings and I'm in grade 8?? 08:01 it should say "why is my bbq sauce growing" 08:01 42h 7mins Aysh 08:01 okay and 08:03 And? 08:03 taks away 4 hours of being left alone, and another 6+8=14 hours for sleep 08:04 24h 7 mins 08:04 why is my bbq sauce growing 08:04 Dunno 08:04 plus an hour and a half of bathing, or eating or reading or whatever, and another....um....6 I think? 08:04 7 08:04 Wait 08:05 approx 17 hours of pain left 08:05 Uh 08:05 Ye 08:05 thats still way too much fucking time 08:06 im going to lay down on a table and kill myself with a chainsaw and a bottle of bleach one of these days 08:06 (sorry ig) 08:06 bleach is painful 08:06 and if you survive 08:06 you will need to have your stomach and esophagus removed 08:06 You know what else is painful 08:06 and your intestines attached to your throat 08:07 yes 08:07 living 08:07 your man screaming at you, calling you a jackass and beating you until you cry 08:07 you have a husband? 08:07 *mam 08:07 I thought so 08:07 She's only 14 Ice 08:08 internet is toast 08:08 rip 08:08 lmao I got the lag achievement 08:08 just now lol 08:08 :/ 08:08 I already got it 08:08 cool. 08:08 god 08:08 thats as bad as drac! 08:08 jesus 08:08 are you guys siblings or something 08:09 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who's drac again 08:09 and i already fucking said I have no siblings and I never will 08:09 ItzDracius 08:09 my family is toxic enough already 08:09 He's right there below Ice 08:09 Yeah yeah 08:10 giess I'll go sleep deprive myself summore and go find em 08:10 lol 08:10 damn 08:10 I think I’m done 08:10 it’s 4 PM 08:10 christ 08:10 4 AM for me lol 08:11 >googles sleep deprivation 08:11 4 pm for Ursuul? 08:11 yeh was fun while it lasted 08:11 Haha. 08:12 lol 08:12 eh i'm out 08:12 its 4:11 AM for ursuul 08:12 bye 08:12 Ah 08:12 um bye dracius 08:12 enough diep for now 08:12 Bye Drac 08:12 oh yeah it’s 4 PM 08:12 not 4 AM :( 08:12 definitely 08:12 hope you're life doesn't suck too much 08:12 jk 08:12 Wait 08:12 Wait 08:12 I 08:12 ursuul plz. Not in the mood 08:12 It's 4 pm for me too 08:12 same 08:13 4:12 PM 08:13 We wuz Asians n shiet 08:13 ah damn I just read the thread 08:13 I thought you lived in EST Ursuul 08:13 ... 08:13 ���� 08:13 @Skye it’s a joke because I said PM by accident 08:13 HE DOES argh its 4:13 am right now in America where he is 08:13 AH 08:14 Ok 08:14 lmao ursuul 08:14 I need to stab sonething 08:14 like myself 08:14 i wish I had something sharp 08:14 Iran ice cube 08:15 no 08:15 Aysh lay it out fam 08:15 theres only so many persons i can help with depression at once 08:15 romanian 08:15 *or 08:15 ....what the hell is that supposed to mean temz, they can't be helped 08:15 oh yes they can 08:15 Ye they can 08:16 besides, I'm probably just fucking diagnosing myself a 08:16 and i know that very well 08:16 and it doesn't even matter 08:16 bevause I still want a bottle of bleach 08:16 or a gun or a razor blade and an empty house 08:17 so fuck all if I'm depressed or not I'm an attention whore either way 08:17 we kno 08:17 Think about the future Aysh 08:18 What would you want to happen in the future 08:18 Hey Radium 08:18 Hi 08:18 hi 08:18 Idont care about the future 08:19 ill never be okay 08:19 Yes you will 08:19 Find an outlet 08:19 One second, chat is borking 08:19 Like art, or reading, or something 08:20 It's not enough,,it'll never be enough 08:20 I can't draw for shiz 08:20 Myabe chemistry? 08:20 :/ 2017 08 26